


丘比特人

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cupid Bilbo, Fluff, M/M, the single king under the mountain
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 梗来源于我妈有一次把霍比特人喊成了丘比特人233333
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 3





	丘比特人

这不是比尔博的第一次任务，也不会是最后一次。

但这是他第一次希望自己的箭可以把人射个对穿，最好能开上几个血淋淋的窟窿。

怎么会有怎么也没法中箭的人！！！为了这个任务他已经拖了快一个星期了！！！

结束不了这个任务就没法去做下个任务，中土大陆上那么多单身狗，需要爱神的地方千千万万，但他却只能在这个蠢地方耗着！

“比尔博，你别生气，这样会更射不到的。”他的同事弗罗多这么说道，但比尔博鼓着嘴抓着弓箭不肯说话。

他对准地面上那个蠢王座上戴着个蠢王冠的蠢矮人，用力射出了第一箭。

小金箭呼啸着扎到矮人的胸甲上，又立马弹开，叮当一声掉到了地上，又回到比尔博手中重新凝聚成形。

他磨了磨牙，又用力射出了第二箭。

还是一样的结局。对方一点感觉都没有。

第三箭。国王打了个哈欠。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我要去把他扎个对穿！！！”拍着小翅膀就要往下冲的比尔博被弗罗多拦腰死死抱住了。

没关系，冷静一下，我们明天再来。

比尔博深吸一口气，抱着弓箭在宫殿里到处找他的目标，最后在一个堆满金币的地方见到了正在数宝石的矮人国王。还穿着一个蠢披风。

披风总比盔甲薄吧。

结果再次掉了一地箭的比尔博差点气得从天上掉下来。

“我说，如果每次都因为他衣服太厚扎不进去，你干嘛不趁他脱掉衣服的时候再去？”还是弗罗多的话点醒了他。

比尔博抱着小弓箭在目标身后飞了一天，终于等到他走进浴室的时候。

竟然不在外面脱完衣服再进去，差评。

比尔博撇了撇嘴，穿墙也进了浴室。

目标正面对着他解开衣服，比尔博开始拉弓搭箭。

目标脱下衣服的一瞬间，比尔博的箭蹭地飞了出去。

然后当啷一声再次掉到地上。

这是什么！！！

目标的胸口上有一层厚厚的胸毛。噢，不止是胸口上，随着目标身上的布料越来越少，比尔博绝望地发现，他全身都覆盖着毛茸茸的卷曲的毛发，而这层毛发——

比尔博射出第二箭，小金箭撞上目标的腿毛，再次弹开到了地上。

比尔博气得把弓也扔到了地上。

索林开始洗澡。比尔博抓着箭袋里的最后一支金箭，拍着翅膀飞到了目标面前，扒开一丛胸毛对着裸露的皮肤狠狠地扎了进去。

索林很莫名其妙。

他累了一天，只是想冲个凉而已，但洗着洗着，他的胸前突然一痒，面前就突然出现了一个光着身子的小矮子，小矮子的手里还抓着一支金箭，金箭的另一头正扎在他的心口上。

“你是谁？”他开口问道，而小矮子像是被吓了一跳，惊恐地抬起头看着索林。

“你看得见我？”

索林满脑子只有这小矮子长得真可爱这一个念头。

他伸手想抓住那支金箭，但刚一碰到，那支箭就消失了。

“你到底是谁？”

“我叫比尔博，我是天上的丘比特。”比尔博转过身把翅膀指给他看，而索林好一会儿才注意到那个圆滚滚的小屁股上的——一对小翅膀。可爱的小翅膀。

“他们说丘比特都拿着弓箭。”

“我的弓在这里。”比尔博把他的弓捡了起来，“而我的箭……用完了！”比尔博磨了磨牙，瞪了索林一眼。

索林被这一眼瞪得呼吸一窒。

“咳。”他清了清嗓子，“我也有箭。你想试一试吗？”

“你的箭我没法用啦……唔！”

“比尔博你今天的飞行姿势怪怪的。而且你竟然穿了衣服！我们不都是不穿衣服的吗？”弗罗多惊讶地叫道。

“闭嘴啦！”比尔博拒绝回答。

好歹任务最后还是完成了嘛。

小丘比特委屈地摸了摸自己的屁股。

-THE END-


End file.
